Close your eyes
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Se cacher ne sert à rien lorsque notre nation est détruite et que notre petit frère choisit son propre chemin maudit.


Gilbert pleurait. Quelqu'un d'aussi fort que lui, d'aussi puissant, d'aussi awesome, oui, il ne pouvait empêcher ces lourdes larmes couler sur ses joues maintenant criblées de sang et de cicatrices. Parce que le monde était en train de mourir... tout comme lui. Son peuple, son territoire était en train de mourir.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son frère était capable d'une pareille chose... son petit frère, si innocent, si adorable... oui, il n'était plus un enfant, mais c'était à présent à lui qu'il avait donné les responsabilités de sa nation.

 _\- Gilbert... pourquoi tu pleures..?_

 _Le Prussien, s'il en était encore un, releva la tête de la carte qu'il fixait depuis un bon moment._

 _\- Je... Je ne pleure pas... je suis heureux._

 _\- Pourquoi est-tu heureux? On a perdu la guerre._

 _Gilbert laissa apparaître un sourire sur son visage pitoyable._

 _\- Mon awesome moi est heureux parce que maintenant, c'est à toi que je donne mon territoire. Je serai encore avec toi, je suis encore un état et je représente encore le Brandebourg... mais un jour viendra où ce sera toi qui sera en charge de tout ça, parce que tu es mon frère, que j'aime plus que tout malgré ce que tu peux penser parfois._

 _Le blond le regarda, mais reprit un air sérieux au bout de quelques secondes._

 _\- Je serai à la hauteur. Je deviendrai quelqu'un d'aussi grand que toi!_

 _\- Je ne le suis plus..._

 _\- Je te rendrai ta puissance, et je redorerai le blason de notre nation!_

 _\- Tu es bien mon frère... mon awesome moi est fier de toi..!_

 _\- Nous rendrons à France ce qu'il t'a fait durant les guerres napoléoniennes, nous l'humiliront et lui prendront son territoire comme il t'a fait, ainsi qu'aux autres nations lors de cette Grande Guerre, et nous seront le pays le plus puissant d'Europe comme tu l'as été! Je deviendrai aussi fort que toi et toutes les autres nations seront à nos pieds!_

 _Gilbert lâcha un rire en essuyant ses larmes._

 _\- C'est très bien d'être ainsi motivé. Je suis sûr que tu seras encore meilleur que mon awesome moi._

 _Il était fier. Il était fier de son petit frère._

Mais maintenant, il regrettait de lui avoir dit tout cela. Certes, il avait voulu qu'il rende aux autres nations tout ce qu'elles lui avaient fait subir. Il était une nation basée sur le militarisme, il n'allait pas être contre la guerre!

Mais pas comme ça.

Pas... aussi bêtement. Et il était pour la guerre et le sang mais pas quand ça touchait le peuple.

Son pays avait été tellement souillé et baigné dans la terreur qu'il n'arrivait même plus à se lever. Lui-même était totalement détruit, aussi mentalement que physiquement.

Il prit une grande inspiration, n'osant même plus regarder son corps meurtri. Avec le peu de force dont disposaient encore ses muscles, il sorti une photo de sa poche.

La photo d'un homme, de l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout, à qui il avait donné son cœur il y a bien longtemps...

Et il ne savait même pas s'il était encore en vie.

Les nations ne pouvaient pas mourir ainsi, si..? Mais s'il n'était pas mort, alors il devait souffrir... peut-être même se faisait-il torturer...

Il sursauta en entendant de gros coups frappés à la porte.

Il cacha par réflexe la photo dans sa poche, dans ce monde où aimer était interdit.

\- Gilbert, ouvre tout de suite!

Le Prussien regarda la porte avec une expression neutre, comme s'il s'y attendait.

Mais il ne bouga pas.

De toutes façons, même s'il avait voulu lui obéir, son corps vide de force l'en empêchait.

\- Gilbert, je sais que tu es là!

Il n'eût pas à attendre longtemps pour entendre la porte être défoncée et des soldats pénétrer dans la maison.

La tête baissée, il la leva finalement pour se retrouver face à son frère.

Le silence régnait, jusqu'à ce que le blond prit la parole.

\- Gilbert. Tu dois venir.

\- Et tu vas m'emmener où? En Enfer? Mon awesome y est déjà dans ce pays meurtrier.

\- Ce pays est en train de s'agrandir et de devenir plus puissant. Tu es une nation vieille et inutile, Gilbert, tu as fait ton temps. Maintenant c'est l'heure de former le plus glorieux Empire Allemand.

Le Prussien lâcha un rire sarcastique.

\- Et c'est toi qui me dit cela! À moi, ton awesome grand frère qui t'a tout appris...!

\- Le passé est le passé. Et les sentiments ne servent à rien.

\- Tu te fais bien trop influencer.

Ludwig serra les dents en le fixant d'un air méprisant.

\- Allez, emmenez-le.

Alors qu'on le tirait en lui prenant les bras, Gilbert cria :

\- Attends! Emmène-moi où tu veux, fais de moi ce que tu veux, mais dis-moi où est Roderich!

\- Il est là où les individus de votre espèce méritent d'être!

\- Pitié! Mon awesome moi... l'aime...

\- C'est bien ça le problème.

Ludwig ne le regarda même pas.

Pas même lorsque, quelque jours plus tard, il se fit fusiller.


End file.
